1. Technical Field
This invention relates to drain and water containment safety pans placed under appliances that generate water output from defrosting and condensation and the like such as refrigerators.
2. Description of Prior Art
Prior art devices of this type have been heretofore directed to water overflow safety trays or pans that the appliance is placed. Such overflow safety trays typically have a drain line connected thereto extending to a drain assuring that no water damage will occur if the water is released from the appliance.
Examples of such safety drain pans can be seen in U.S. Pat. Nos. 1,034,340, 4,889,155 and 6,718,788. Additionally, design patents D337,154 and D388,566.
U.S. Pat. No. 1,034,340 discloses a drip pan under an ice box which is connected to a remote drain by a drain line extending there between.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,889,155 discloses a water collection mat for dishwashers having a flexible base with an upstanding perimeter rim and an inner surface incline towards a center opening therein connected to a flexible drain tube.
U.S. Pat. No. 6,718,788 claims a method for producing a drain pan in which an appliance can be placed.
Design Patent D337,154 discloses a design for a drain tray having an inclined interior to collect water to a central drain outlet.
Design Patent D388,566 shows a water catcher for an appliance having a water tray which is elevated on multiple adjustable legs.